


In the Woods

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Gen, Slasher genre, Trope Subversion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Eight college students take on a simple job as counselors for a favor to their friend. At first, it's a vacation in the lush woods of Holly Forest, but they quickly learn that they aren't the only ones out in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at the slasher/horror genre! I'm not going to lie it's HEAVILY inspired by gameplay of Stoiker Kalei playing Friday the 13th, whose videos can be viewed on YouTube. So, by extension these are inspired by the Friday the 13th film franchise, although none of the Flash characters here are modeled after characters from the franchise, only put in a similar situation. This is your general trigger warning for violence you may read and find disturbing. I'm not gonna get too bad, but I figured it'd be best to make sure no one gets surprised. I'll probably up the rating later if I feel it needs it.

“Who are we missing?” Ronnie asked Caitlin who checked her clipboard, double checking the names.

 

“We’re missing Iris West, Barry Allen, Linda Park, Patty Spivot, and Eddie Thawne.”

 

“Seriously, Eddie isn’t here? Isn’t this his family’s camp?” Cisco asked, pushing his sunglasses up his face until they pushed back his long hair. The trio were dressed for the summer, with Caitlin in a pair of blue shorts and a tank top. Ronnie was dressed similarly in board shorts and a button up shirt, though it was open to reveal his chest. Cisco was dressed like he usually did with a graphic t-shirt and jeans, though he wore flip flops and his jeans didn’t look particularly thick.

 

“Eddie arrives in style, Ramon. You should try it.” Bette said, throwing an arm around his shoulder and running her hand through her hair. Cisco looked so googly eyed at her that Ronnie and Caitlin shared a look. 

 

“Hey, there’s nothing more stylish than the Tank alright. That van is going to last until you’re grey haired and wrinkly.” he bragged.

 

Bette rolled her eyes, but smiled goodnaturedly.

 

“Whatever! I just hope you brought the good stuff or this week is gonna be hell,” she said lowly, so Ronnie and Caitlin couldn’t hear. Ronnie was one of the head counselors and Caitlin, while not a head counselor, was kind of a stickler for rules. Bette and Cisco loved her but if they were gonna be watching over a bunch of adolescent nightmares, they’d need something to calm the nerves.

 

“Girl, you know I did.” he said lowly, and they fistbumped. Just then, a small luxury car pulled up and Cisco whooped as he spotted it. The car parked neatly in front of the lodge and Eddie stepped out, accompanied by Patty who grinned as she stepped up. She was slightly windblown and her cheeks were flushed. She was dressed in ultimate summer clothing in short shorts and a pretty top, and sneakers.

 

“Wow, talk about riding in style! Thanks for the ride Eddie,” she said, pulling her stuff out of the back while Eddie helped her out.

 

“No problem. You need help getting your stuff upstairs?” he asked, ever the gentleman.

 

“If you don’t mind,” she said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

 

Cisco and Bette shared significant eye contact and Caitlin crossed off both their names.

 

“Well, if we’re waiting on these three who wants to bet that Iris and Barry will be last to show up?” Bette asked.

 

“Oh no one is taking that bet. It doesn’t matter if Barry and Iris left three hours early. They’ll be late.” Caitlin said.

 

“At the very least, they’ll be last,” Ronnie amended.

 

While Patty and Eddie lugged her luggage upstairs, Patty grabbed her head counselor badge and started discussing with Ronnie how they were going to  go about setting the camp up. They only had about a week and a half to get the majority of the place up and running. Luckily for them, Patty was efficient and Ronnie was driven. Still, it would be a lot of work and having everyone there would surely lighten the load.

 

“Okay, so we should work out and come in. We’ll fix up the boat house and throw away anything that’s messed up or rotted. The archery range is gonna take a minute to set up but we should be able to get it done in before noon.” Ronnie said, holding up a map and pointing around the camp.

 

“Sure, Cisco, Caitlin, and I can start on getting the cabins fixed up, checking the generators and all that good stuff. Are we going to call in for the groceries next week or on Sunday?” she asked.

 

“Definitely next week. For us we can just drive into town it shouldn’t be a big deal,” Ronnie said.

 

“Cool. After we do that we can start assigning beds and counselor activities and such.” Patty planned.

 

Bette and Cisco grew bored, leaning against each other as they listened to Ronnie and Patty plan but before they could begin feigning sleep, Linda’s parents’ car pulled up and she got out, waving excitedly her messy bun bobbing with her movements.

 

“Hey guys!” she called, lifting her many bags easily and pausing enough to greet everyone with hugs and going up the stairs of the lodge.

 

“God, we’re gonna be waiting another hour for Barry and Iris,” Ronnie complained.

 

However, Barry and Iris arrive in fifty minutes and Iris is the one driving. They both pile out with sheepish looks and Cisco goes to greet Barry.

 

“Glad you actually made it on time dude! But since we’ve been waiting, you guys will have to get your stuff unpacked later since we’ve gotta get started.” Cisco laughed at Barry’s downtrodden face but Iris rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on Barry, we’ll get our stuff unpacked as long as we get everything done.” Iris said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

 

After that, Ronnie and Patty divided everyone into pairs. Barry and Cisco would be clearing out the boathouse, Linda and Eddie were setting up the archery range, Bette and Iris were cleaning up the cabins and throwing away anything that hadn’t been thrown out last time. Patty and Ronnie would be taking inventory, making lists of what to order and assigning where each counselor would be in the coming weeks.

 

Bette and Iris had finished the first two cabins quickly with easy chatter but at the third cabin, a much larger one, Bette started to interrogate Iris.

 

“So when are you going to make a move on Barry? It’s obvious he likes you back, plus he’s cute. You should totally say something,” Bette encouraged, stripping the bed she was working on and placing it in the laundry bag.

 

Iris sighed, thinking about Barry and his oblivious nature.

 

“I don’t know Bette. He’s gonna be leaving soon for college and I don’t wanna hold him back.”

 

“Well if you’re not gonna go for it, maybe you can get rid of some of that sexual tension. I swear it rolls off you guys,” Bette said mock shivering in disgust.

 

“Oh please, like you and Cisco aren’t suffocating in your sex air,” Iris shot back goodnaturedly. Bette grinned mischievously.

 

“You jealous West? You too could be getting superior geek loving if you stopped playing around.” Bette said with a wink.

 

“You’re insufferable. Anyway, Barry and I have lived together for years. If he didn’t make a move at the height of puberty he isn’t going to now,”

 

“You’re dumb.” Bette said plainly. Iris swatted at Bette who dodged her hit and danced away gleefully.

 

* * *

 

 

With Barry and Cisco, things were a bit more relaxed since Barry and Cisco had already partaken in a half a joint between them.

 

“I don’t know man, I don’t think she even sees me like that,” Barry sighed, searching for the propeller among the many shelves. 

 

“I disagree. Maybe I have a few inside sources that say that girl is interested.” Cisco said, holding up the propeller triumphantly.

 

Barry paused turning to Cisco with a hopeful look.

 

“Dude please don’t joke with me. I love this girl. I have my  _ whole _ life and I just want to tell her how I feel.” Barry confessed. Cisco, tossed the propeller next to the broken oar on the ground and turned to Barry, placing his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Look man, I can totally see that you love Iris. But if you never tell her, she’ll never know to give you a shot to be someone other than her best friend. And if I’m wrong and she doesn’t like you back, then you can rest easy knowing that he taste is not as good as you thought,” Cisco said, ruffing Barry’s hair playfully. Barry slapped his hand away with a laugh.

 

“Her taste is excellent. But you’re right. I love her but I can’t let that stop me from being happy, even if that’s without her,” Barry said, even as his throat went dry. He could try and be happy without Iris as his lover, but deep down he knew he’d need her in his life. Still, Cisco was right. And it wasn’t like there’d be time for a lot of romance while they were getting the camp set up.

 

Barry and Cisco finished cleaning up the boathouse and eventually they attached the propeller to the boat and Cisco pulled out his radio to check in with the others.

 

“This is Cisco and Barry, we finished the boathouse, over.” Cisco said, putting on a voice like a twenties-esque radio announcer.

 

“Great! The girls are also finished with the cabins so Patty and I could use some help with inventory. This place is pretty messed up and it looks like we’re gonna need to order a lot.”

 

“Put it on Eddie’s tab.” Linda joked suddenly and Iris snickered in the background.

 

“Look it’s not Eddie’s fault that we all fell for his sales pitch about being counselors. We were all to young to realize how much it sucked,” Cisco said.

 

“I can  _ hear _ you guys. You know that right?” Eddie asked suddenly.

 

“Oh, we know.” Patty said pointedly. Barry and Cisco meandered to the main lodge to find Linda and Iris using one the trolleys to get Iris’s stuff to her cabin. Barry couldn’t help but admire Iris’s smile, the way her skin glowed in the sunshine, the grace of her smile…

 

“Come on big guy, you can admire her later,” Cisco said, leading Barry away.

 

Bette was calling out items to Ronnie and Patty who wrote them down and Caitlin who was arranging items so that everything could see what they needed.

 

It was long tedious work so Cisco turned on a radio, and they all started to sing along with the new songs that played on loop. Barry originally onl9 sang along softly but as they got to a song that Iris had played on the trip over, Barry began to sing loudly, his years participating in school choir for his fine arts credit (and to charm Iris a little) paid off a little. When Iris and Linda were back Iris joined in easily, helping out Barry.

 

“See, this isn’t so bad!” She told him, bumping their shoulders together.

 

“No, not so bad. But I haven’t had to deal with the kids yet, so who knows,” he joked, turning to her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Stop. You’re great at just about anything you put your mind too. And i’ll be here every step of the way to help you. We’re not counselor partners but we’re a team, right?” she asked, sticking out her pinky and Barry smiled slightly, linking their pinkies together. They shared a moment of sincerity before getting back to work, although Barry felt a sense of  _ something _ possibly shifting.

 

* * *

 

 

It took all day but eventually the counselors finished getting everything set up, under Ronnie’s pushing and Patty’s efficiency.

 

“There, now everything should be set as long as we don’t break or lose anything. Now, as per the rules, everyone has to have a handheld radio at all times. The camp is pretty big and if there’s an emergency we need to organize quickly,” Ronnie said, making sure that everyone had a radio.

 

“How long does the battery last one these?” Linda asked, trying to open the back of hers.

 

“Pretty long. They’re industrial strength basically. And since cell phone coverage is spotty, this is how we’re gonna communicate. We obviously have a landline in the main lodge, but that’s mostly for us to use for emergency calls or campers who are particularly homesick.” Ronnie explained.

 

“And it’s coverage is really wide. Ronnie and I tested it with Caitlin, it should work from one end of the camp to the other with ease.” she assured Bette who had started to raise her hand.

 

“Now, we’re going to show you how everything works,” Patty said, pulling out an emergency kit. It was a pretty big bag and Patty pulled out a flare gun with a flourish, though Barry, Cisco, Ronnie, and Caitlin all leaned back a little, surprised.

 

“Hey, careful there with the pulling out of weapons girl! Damn,” Cisco said, his hand over his chest. Bette chuckled and rubbed his back comfortingly.

 

“Sorry guys! Anyway, this is a flare gun. If there’s an emergency where you or a camper wander into the woods and get lost or you just need us to know what direction you’re in to find you, just shoot one of these into the air and we’ll see it,” Patty explained.

 

“But there’s only one shot, so try not to hit any foliage, because no only will we not see it, but you’re gonna end up setting the woods on fire,” Ronnie explained.

 

“Or, that’s my plan. If the forest is mysteriously on fire, you know it was me and I need help,” Linda sassed.

 

“Please don’t set the woods on fire!” Eddie said, glaring at Linda.

 

“Whatever, whatever. I won’t ruin your  _ family property. _ So, anyway it works like a regular gun?”

 

“Yes, who can shoot a gun?” Patty asked. Eddie, Iris, and Bette raised their hands and Patty nodded.

 

“I thought so. Anyone who doesn’t know, or if you just want to make sure you know what you’re doing just get a little closer and we’ll go over it with you.” Patty said. She showed them how to shoot the flare, without actually doing so and when they were acquainted, she handed her flare to Ronnie.

 

Ronnie picked up on her explanation without pausing, as they’d clearly discussed this.

 

“Now, we’ve already ordered more flares but right now we’re kinda low on supplies so everybody gets on flare to themselves and I think three or four more just lying around, but we couldn’t find them so they must be around the camp somewhere. And they’re kind expensive on our budget so  _ please _ don’t waste them.” Ronnie said pointedly, looking at Linda and Cisco who raised their hands. Patty then walked over to the fireplace and pulled down the shotgun, her hands confident.

 

“Alright, who knows how to shoot and reload a shotgun?” she asked. The same people who knew how to shoot guns raised their hands.

 

“Great! To be honest though, we only have one shell for the gun so you don’t actually need to know how to reload. But we have it in case of mountain lions. But until we get some shells our rule is basically just hide until the mountain lion goes away.” Patty said.

 

“Great! Any other horrible threats to my life up here?”

 

“Probably snakes, but I am medically trained to give aid.”

 

“Which brings us to our next point,” Ronnie said, pulling out a first aid spray.

 

“Caitlin is basically our doctor up here, but this first aid spray is extremely helpful. Please use it if you can’t find Caitlin or she doesn’t have what she needs to help you.” Caitlin turned to everyone and gestured to a smaller first aid kit.

 

“I’ve put one of these in every bathroom of the camp along with one of the sprays. There’s also a few in the common areas like the archery range, the boathouse, and there are some in the main lodge in case there’s an accident. But if anyone wants to learn how to treat some minor injuries I’m happy to help out after this,” Caitlin said.

 

Ronnie and Patty then stood up and lead everyone out around the side of the building.

 

“God, this is taking forever,” Bette sighed, leaning heavily against Cisco who patted her head.

 

“It’s okay we’re nearly done I think,” Cisco said as they stood next to a phone box.

 

“Okay, so this place is nice but it has an old school phone box. I’m gonna show you how to fix it if the one in here blows or if a camper tries to prank us or something,” Ronnie said. For the presentation only Patty, Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry gave it their undivided attention. Although Iris tried to pay attention but gave up when she realized that Barry could just show her how.

 

“Alright any questions before we move to the generator?” Ronnie asked.

 

“No, sir,” Eddie said and they moved on to a nearby cabin which had a generator.

 

Ronnie showed them how to fix that and Linda and Bette began to clap.

 

“Yay! We’re done! We  _ are _ done right?”

 

“Just about. We could assign your cabins now but it’s no one but us for about a week. So you guy can sleep wherever you please, but remember to get all your stuff out when you go to your actual cabin, yeah?” Ronnie asked.

 

“I love who we’re pretending you’re doing this for us but you really just wanna mack on Caitlin, right?” Cisco asked. Patty snorted loudly and Caitlin and Ronnie blushed furiously as Linda, Bette, Iris, and Eddie all  _ oohed _ obnoxiously.

 

“Right, so to celebrate I’m going into town the get everyone some pizza and some coolers. Please don’t set his place on fire while I’m gone,” Ronnie said.

 

Caitlin went with him to no one’s surprise and everyone decided to get lawn chairs and get a fire started. The sun was just starting to set and it was also getting chilly, so they got comfortable around a fire pit while Eddie set a fire. Patty and Linda sat together and Iris and Barry shared a lawn chair, though they she was practically in his lap. Eddie was just telling a joke to Patty and Linda when Cisco and Bette finally came back, both smelling strongly of weed.

 

“Oh here we go, you two are the most unresponsive when you’re high,” Patty said, rolling her eyes. Cisco and Bette pulled up chairs but they barely sat in them without falling into them.

 

“Dude, I can’t even hear you over the playlist I’m playing in my mind. But yeah, Bette and I are high as hell right now.” he said definitively.

 

“You could’ve at least shared,” Linda said, warming her hands at the fire.

 

“Well give me a second to bask in this and I might let you get a couple hits.” Cisco said, leaning back and closing his eyes as Bette stood up and went into the lodge.

 

She came back out with a radio and turned it on, the air filling with music. She pulled Linda out of her lounge chair and they started to dance together and Iris cheered them on, leaning against Barry almost sleepily.

 

“You should join them,” he told her and she shook her head.

 

“No way, I’m warm and comfy in this chair and I have no intentions of getting up.” she said.

 

Eventually Ronnie and Caitlin returned with food and alcohol enough to really party. 

 

“Yeah! Now we can really party!” Bette said snagging Caitlin’s hand and slow dancing with her to a love song.

 

Eventually everyone was eating and drinking well, chatting about their lives. Caitlin and Ronnie were cuddled up, being loving as usual when Eddie loudly (and drunkenly) claimed that he had to `take a piss’.

 

“You and me both pal.” Cisco said, toasting to Eddie as he stumbled toward the woods instead of into the woods. Barry and Iris were both incredibly tipsy with Iris wrapped almost entirely around Barry, her face pressed into his neck as she laughed and spoke to everyone else through the haze of her inebriation and the curtain of her dark hair.

 

“God you’re so warm Barry,” she murmured, her slightly chapped lips brushing against his neck softly. Barry shivered and Iris cuddled up, rubbing at his arms and legs to warm him up.

 

“Yeah? You’re warmer he mumbled tiredly. The group was winding down and Barry saw that Linda was yawning loudly and Ronnie and Caitlin seemed seconds from simply grinding on each other right there but after a while Barry noticed that Eddie had been gone for quite a while.

 

“I think someone needs to go get Eddie. Let me up Iris,” he said, patting at her hip but she wiggled snuggling closer.

 

“No, stay here.”

 

“I’ve gotta find Eddie, he’s probably passed out against a tree,” Barry said. He wrapped his hands around her waist and shifted Iris so that she could take his place in the chair. He took off his jacket and draped it over her, tucking hair behind her ear.

 

“You’re a sap, Allen.” Linda said and Barry shrugged.

 

“Can you blame me?” he asked softly taking in Iris’s face in the firelight. But Barry tore himself away from Iris long enough to walk in the direction Eddie wandered off to. He used the fading light from the fire to guide him before he rurned pn his flashlight, another counselor tool issued to him. The light was powerful, casting a cone of light that allowed him to spot Eddie’s blond head. He was on the ground, slumped in a chair, his head lolling to the side.

 

“Eddie, man, come on we gotta get back.” he said, resting a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

 

At this moment, Barry realized that maybe something was really wrong with Eddie.

 

Barry circled around Eddie to see that he was definitely not conscious and his face was paler than normal. Barry’s eye trailed down to see that a dark spot was spreading across his chest.

 

“Oh my God,” Barry exclaimed, stumbling backwards until he tripped over a root, falling down. From this angle, he could see that Eddie’s eyes were just open a little, but there were blank, unseeing. Barry rolled onto his hands and knees and vomited on the forest floor, coughing loudly.

 

Barry stood up shakily before stumbling back to the group. Patty and Linda spotted him first and Patty seemed about to say something to him but Linda saw the look on his face.

 

“Barry?” the sound of her voice made Iris whirl around to look at him. She stood up and stumbled over to him but her eyes showed that she was at least sober enough to be lucid.

 

“What happened where’s Eddie?”

 

“Eddie...Eddie’s dead.” Barry said, looking at his friends.

 

“Barry that’s  _ not _ funny.” Caitlin said immediately, her voice stern and cold.

 

“I’m not joking--I found him in the woods. He’s dead.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense how could he just die?” Patty asked.

 

Barry shrugged before rubbing his face, his hands shaking so hard that he nearly poked himself in the eye.

 

“I don’t--I don’t  _ know _ okay. It looked like there was blood on his shirt and he didn’t move at all. His eyes were open and I just came straight back,” Barry explained.

 

“Take me to where you found him,” Ronnie said finally, standing up straight and walking up to Barry, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s gonna be okay Barry, let’s go.” Ronnie said.

 

“Wait, you can’t really think we’re just gonna sit here. We’re going too!” Linda said, standing up and glaring at Ronnie.

 

“Someone has to stay here,” Ronnie pointed out.

 

“I’m coming. I’m still only a resident but maybe I can...figure out what happened to him.”

 

“Well Eddie was my friend and I’m going,” Linda said with finality.

 

“Fine, you can come too, but Iris and Patty will you guys please stay behind? In case Cisco and Bette come back?”

 

“Sure thing Ronnie. You guys come back quickly, okay?” Patty said worriedly, getting up so that she was now next to Iris. The girls held hands, anchoring themselves together.

 

Barry bit his lip and turned away, walking back into the woods, his feet heavy and slow. He almost wished that maybe he was so drunk he’d imagined it all. Or more likely that Eddie was just pranking him. That he’d get to the tree and Eddie would be grinning with his perfect teeth and laughing about Barry falling on his ass for nothing…

 

He even almost wished that he was crazy instead. But his fears were confirmed when Barry heard the others exclaim in various combinations of fear and disgust.

 

“Jesus Christ!”

 

“No!”

 

“Oh, I can’t look,” Linda said, covering her mouth as she turned away.

 

The only one of them who was remotely calm was Caitlin, but she was clearly shaken. She approached Eddie slowly, kneeling down beside him and grabbing his wrist, holding his wrist in one hand and using the other to place her fingers on his wrist. She closed her eyes and Barry stayed breathless.

 

He hadn’t even thought to check for a pulse, but he hadn’t seen the point.

 

Caitlin’s eyes were still closed but she had tear tracks, her lips pressed together.

 

“Cait? Cait is it true?” Ronnie asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ronnie.

 

“Yes. Yes, he’s dead. God, Eddie’s dead.” she exhaled shakily, standing up with Linda’s help. Linda pulled her into an embrace and they both turned away. Barry looked at Ronnie who ran his hand over his face. He was crying too, but he wiped his tears firmly.

 

“We need to call the police. I guess Eddie had an accident somehow and hurt himself…”

 

“You don’t believe that do you?” Barry asked urgently.

 

“What else is there? We’re the only people up here for miles and Eddie didn’t bring anything to hurt himself with. He doesn’t even own pocket knives.”

 

“Ronnie there’s a hole in his chest! Someone did this to him!” Barry insisted.

 

“How? How could they hurt him, when were weren’t even that far away? We would have heard  _ this _ , whatever this was.”

 

“Not if they caught him by surprise. Ronnie someone killed Eddie.”

 

“Please don’t say that, Barry, please stop saying that for the love of God,” Caitlin exclaimed, breaking away from Linda to glare at Barry.

 

“Why? It’s true! You’re basically a doctor.”

 

“Because it means whoever did that to him just walked off and we’re in the woods right now at the scene of the crime!”

 

“Iris,” Barry said suddenly. And it must have hit the others too that the others had no idea just how serious this was.

 

Barry didn’t wait for them to catch up. He simply turned heel and ran back to the fire, only to see that Iris and Patty were missing.

 

“Iris? Patty? Where are you?” he called urgently, running up the lodge’s stairs and bursting inside, his head practically swivelling.

 

“Iris? Iris! Patty!” he heard footsteps running after him and looked over his shoulder to see the others running up after him.

 

“Barry stop yelling. Where’s your radio, just call them on that.” Ronnie said, as he pulled his own off of his hip. Barry shook his head.

 

“I left it in my nightstand, I don’t have it on me,” Barry said, feeling somewhat foolish.

 

“Patty, where are you and Iris?”

 

“We heard screaming so we went to go look. We’re by Riverwater camp.”

 

“Don’t move. Get into the two door cabin and wait. We’re coming to get you guys right now,” Ronnie said.

 

“Okay, but what about Bette and Cisco? We don’t know where they are either,” Patty said.

 

“We’ll search for them when we’re all together. Look when you get to the big cabin, hide okay? There’s somebody else up here and they’re not--they hurt Eddie.” Ronnie explained.

 

“Understood.” Patty said seriously.

 

“Wait, wait, can I talk to Iris real fast?” Barry asked quickly, fearing that they’d turn the radios off before he could hear her voice.

 

“Yeah, yeah she can hear you,” Patty said. They was a shuffling noise and then Iris was speaking.

  
“Barry are you okay?” Iris asked, and he only relaxed marginally.

 

“Yes, yes. Are you okay too?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just get here quick okay?” she asked and Barry nodded, though she couldn’t see him.

 

“Of course. See you in a minute.”

 

Barry handed the radio back to Ronnie.

 

“Linda, call the police. I’m gonna go get some stuff for us to travel with,” Ronnie said. By `stuff’ Ronnie meant weapons, as he came back with a bat for himself, fire poker for Barry, a wrench for Linda, and a skillet for Caitlin. Caitlin had put on a backpack and it was clear she didn’t want an actual weapon but she accepted the skillet.

 

Linda rushed down the winding staircase, her face frantic.

 

“The phone line’s dead!”

 

Before anyone could react, there was the distant sound of something heavy hitting something metal and with it, the lights went out, casting the frightened counselors into darkness.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but here it is. Think of this as the bridge chapter. Also, let me know if y'all want less violence because I feel maybe I should tone it down just a tad.

Bette was more stoned than she’d ever been in her life. She didn’t  _ use _ to be such an avid smoker, but she’d taken it up after meeting Cisco following her short lived stint in the military. She’d joined out of a sense of duty to protect the world but after the things she’d learned about the military she’d been disillusioned but she could hardly go AWOL. But then she’d gotten herself blown up. Her commanding officer and several therapists had deemed her fit for duty but in actuality, she herself had become an unpredictable mess. She’d been honorably discharged but the damage had been done. 

 

She’d only met Cisco at a party some college kids invited her too, even though she rarely hung around campus. The party had gotten far too loud and she’d practically run outside to get some air. 

 

And there he was, standing underneath a tree, looking up at the stars. She’d bee jealous at the time, that any person could look so peaceful.

 

He’d offered her a hit from his joint and they’d become fast friends through shared interests. 

 

And Bette suspected that he might like her and she probably liked him too, not that she wanted to act on it just yet. Although if he kept laughing like that, she might just kiss him.

 

“I can’t believe we’re really here at Eddie’s grandma’s fucking  _ camp _ because we’re all losers,” she said, rolling over and staring at the ceiling. They were still in the main room of the cabin, lounging in front of a fire talking about how much they hated where they were in life, where they wanted to be.

 

“We’re no losers we just all love Eddie’s dumb face, unfortunately. Plus, who doesn’t wanna run away from their responsibilities once and a while? I mean, Caitlin should be overworked in a hospital but she’s here with us in the woods.” Cisco said, sounding more shocked than was really necessary.

 

“Maybe so, but this is what? A month? Then it’s back to me trying to become a librarian, you trying to be taken seriously by your stuck up peers. I mean come on. It’s all just so…” she trailed off, waving her hand as if trying to conjure the right words.

 

“Hopeless? Depressing? Unfair? Yeah, that might be true but I gotta live some kind of way.” he said nonchalantly. Bette sat up and stared at him, almost pissed off.

 

“How are you always so optimistic Cisco? I swear you’re someone genetically modified weirdo. No one can be this uplifting.”

 

“If that was uplifting you really need another hit. Come on, do it for me.” he said, passing the joint over. She took it without a word, inhaling and holding it long enough for Cisco to raise a brow before letting it back out and passing the joint back over.

 

“Cisco, have I ever told you that you’re the  _ only _ guy here I really like? I mean Eddie’s fine. He’s kind of a try hard but he’s nice. Ronnie is bossy and I hate his eyebrows. And Barry is like, cool but not really a great conversationalist.” she said, ticking them off on her fingers.

 

“To be fair, Eddie and Barry were both bullied a lot, so they’re not very social like that. And Ronnie’s never heard of a wax anywhere that’s not his chest.” Cisco countered.

 

“Yeah, I guess. But you’re like, my guy. You’re my favorite,” she said smiling slightly at him. She wasn’t saying anything that she didn’t usually tell him but Bette usually kept everything inside, buried inside a metal box that she’d revisit on her deathbed probably.

 

“Hey you’re my favorite too. But you and I are way too high to be sitting in front of a fire. You wanna find the others?”

 

“Yeah sure,” she said, standing up quickly and pulling Cisco up. He stumbled against her and she smiled at him easily as he lightly punched her arm.

 

“Come on, let’s go find out what Ronnie wants to yell at us about,” she said, linking arms with Cisco. They started to goof around, pretending to march on the worn path but suddenly there was the loud crack of a snapping twig.

 

“Woah, what was that?” Cisco asked.

 

Bette shrugged.

 

“Oh I guess you're not concerned then?”

 

“It's probably a rabbit or something. God I'm so hungry.” she said, sighing heavily. Cisco laughed.

 

“Well don't worry, just a little bit longer and you and I are gonna be near pizza.” he soothed. 

 

There was a sharp whistling noise and Bette whirled around, her fists coming up as she did so.

 

“What the hell was that?” she asked, stepping off the main trail ad peering into the forest. There was a rustling in the leaves and Cisco walked behind Bette, looking over her shoulder.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m not really trying to get murked so if we could just go--” Bette, reached behind her, shooing Cisco as she did so.

 

“Wait I think I see something.” she said leaning forward as she stepped further. Cisco looked nervously over his own shoulder. He began to look queasy and Bette was getting further away.

 

“Okay cool, can we go now? Are you satisfied now, can we go away now?” he started to plead. 

 

“No, look see? It’s some weird mask thing.” 

 

And it was true. Cisco could see that there was a strange mask that seemed to be hovering just outside of Cisco’s view. It was a strange scarred human-like face with a strange sheen, like plastic wrap had been wrapped around it. It was creeping Cisco out and Bette seemed to get more and more disturbed when she saw it.

 

“Yeah that is super creepy. Who would even put this thing here?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, but I bet we could scare somebody with this,” Bette said, turning to Cisco with a smirk.

 

“Oh you’re a mean girl. Let’s do it,” he said. Bette walked forward reaching for the mask, but a hand grabbed her. The man wearing the mask stood up straight and Bette screamed in shock, her voice echoing around them.

 

Cisco watched in horror, frozen as the killer turned Bette toward him, slitting her throat so deeply that he could see her bone peeking through her blood. Some of it landed on Cisco’s face, warming and sickening. Bette stared at Cisco, her eyes wide and scare. Cisco stumbled back when the killer yanked her head back and snapped her neck posthumously.

 

The killer pushed her away callously and Cisco watched her body collapse and roll, her head not moving with the rest of her body naturally. Cisco turned around and ran in the opposite direction veering for the forest rather than the one door cabins.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“God, what are we supposed to do?” Iris asked, fiddling with her flashlight. She was tempted to turn it on, but she didn’t want to make them more noticeable.

 

“I’m not sure. But hopefully the others get here soon so we can figure out a game plan.” Patty said, her hands flexing over the shotgun she had in her hands. Iris chewed the inside of her lip.

 

“I can’t believe Eddie’s dead. I mean, who else could be up here? Isn’t it private property?” Iris asked. Patty nodded.

 

“Yeah it is. But no one really uses it for most of the year. A squatter could just be living here year round. Anyone with survival skills could live up here. It could be anyone,” Patty said, peeking outside the windows.

 

“Yeah that makes me want a gun even more,” Iris said. The doors on either end of the cabin had been had been barred and the windows were closed, though they didn’t lock at all. 

 

“There should be a emergency kit in his cabin since it’s bigger. You can go look,” Patty said nodding toward the larger sleeping room. Patty stayed in the main hallway where she could watch both doors as Iris wandered away. She dug around under the beds before finding a small red box that had a crowbar and anther radio, although it had no batteries.

 

“Great, so someone forgot to do their job and now we all die. Wonderful, fuck.” she swore, standing up and joining Patty once again.

 

“Any luck?” Patty asked.

 

“Yeah I found a flare gun. I hope Bette and Cisco are okay. No sign of anyone coming up the trail?” Iris asked, peeking through the blinds nearest her.

 

“Not yet. But if they’re sticking to the path they should be here soon, it’s a straight shot. As for Bette and Cisco, I don’t know. I mean they don’t even know what’s happening but Bette and Cisco are tough,” Patty said, sounding less sure of herself.

 

“Yeah,” Iris trailed off glancing back out the window. 

 

“Hey, I know this is like, the worst timing, but I’ve always wanted to know. Are you and Barry actually not dating?” Patty asked cautiously. Iris turned to Patty, her face hot.

 

“What? W-why are you asking me that?” Iris asked. Patty shrugged with an easy smile.

 

“I don’t know it just--there’s something about the way you guys are that just makes me feel like you’re already  _ there _ but you don’t say anything. I mean you were in his lap earlier,”

 

“This really isn’t the time,” Iris pointed out.

 

Patty nodded.

 

“No, but I’d rather talk about you and Barry’s unresolved sexual and romantic tension than think about a murderous person stalking the camp grounds.”

 

“I wouldn’t,” Iris muttered. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss her complicated relationship with Barry.

 

There was another strange noise and Iris and Patty started when the lights flickered before turning off completely.

 

“What happened? Why did the lights go out?” Iris asked worriedly.

 

“The generators...The one in this area must have been turned off somehow.”

 

“Where is this area’s generator?” Iris asked, trepidation filling her.

 

“About two cabins that way,” Patty said, nodding westward.

 

“We have to go. Whoever turned off the lights isn’t friendly and we’re way too close. We need to move.” Iris said,

 

“Agreed. Get anything that might be useful and we’ll go. We’ll take the long way around camp. We should end up back at the lodge.”

 

“Got it.”

 

They separated momentarily and found a crowbar and a first aid spray among them.

 

As they crawled out of the window on the other side, they heard crunching leaves, and labored breathing. The both turned, aiming their guns at the figure, only to see that it was Cisco, who was limping, but it didn’t look like he was too injured.

 

“Run! He’s behind me!” Cisco yelled, and Iris looked over Cisco’s shoulder.

 

The man jogging after Cisco was a towering giant, easily over six foot five and built around the shoulders. Iris needed no more motivation and shot her flare gun. It was different than regular bullets, but her aim was true. It flare hit the man in the face and he stumbled back, a hoarse groan escaping him but not much else.

 

With the man temporarily stunned Cisco caught up to Iris and Patty and all three ran for the relative safety of another cabin.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Cisco cursed, barring the door when Iris cleared the threshold.

 

Patty got out her radio and contacted Ronnie.

 

“Ronnie, it’s Patty! Where are you guys?”

 

“Oak Ridge! What happened?”

 

“We saw a man, he was chasing Cisco,” Patty began to explain, but Iris could hear Linda’s voice cut through.

 

“Where’s Bette?”

 

Iris and Patty looked at Cisco who looked green and queasy.

 

“She’s dead. He killed her.”

 

They all flinched when they saw his figure pass by the window.

 

“Get something to hit with.” Patty barked, aiming her gun every time he entered her view. Iris snagged a baseball bat and Cisco found, to their surprise, a machete.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Iris crowed when she turned and saw Cisco holding it, his face lined. “Cisco?”

 

“He killed Bette in front of me, Iris. I wanna kill him,” Cisco growled. Iris wanted to confront that conviction, maybe talk Cisco down but the killer began to pound at the door with his bare fists, startling them all.

 

“What do we do?” Iris asked.

 

“Wait. If he gets in, I shoot and we leave, try to find the others. If he leaves we call the others and stay put. But if I miss, get ready to swing.”

 

“Got it.” Iris said, nodding.

 

The furious pounding was grating on Iris’s nerves and Patty’s readjusting of her grip was making her jumpy. Iris thought maybe the killer might give up. After all, the door had a heavy wooden bar over it and he didn’t seem to be making progress but there was a pause and the killer starting hitting the door with an axe.

 

“Okay, he has an axe.” Patty said, a bead of sweat trailing down her forehead.

 

“Yep, sure does.” Iris agreed, her hands shaking a bit.

 

Iris didn’t think this could get any worse, but the door started to splinter under the killer’s blows, and she could see part of his torso and legs through the new gap in the door. It wouldn’t be long now before he was in. But at least they could bottleneck him. Maybe this was looking up. But then the table turned again because something unpredictable happened.

 

“Get away from there!”

 

It was Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Another One Bites the Dust plays*


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know  _ why  _ he'd done it. Logically it didn't make sense, as he only had a fire poker, but logic left Barry when he realized that Iris was facing down a killer without him. He had no doubts that she could survive an attack, and with Patty on her side, her odds were even better. 

 

But logic had no say when love was involved.

 

Iris needed him and that was all he needed. Except now Barry could really see just how large and  _ frightening _ the killer was. Under the harsh light over the door Barry thought he might be wearing a mask. It made sense after all, that he'd be wearing something to hide his identity.

 

But his face was truly disfigured. His face was stretched horribly over his bones, like his skin was too small to fit over his skull. Patches of his face were shiny and bright red, reminding Barry of pictures of burn victims. One side of his mouth was missing all of the tissue up toward his cheek, exposing his yellowed teeth. 

 

“Oh shit,” Barry breathed.

 

The killer stalked toward Barry, who gripped his fire poker and backed away. Barry could hear his own heartbeat pounding away in his ear,, but there was a strange whistling noise that kept breaking Barry’s focus but at least he could say that he hadn’t run away yet. But he grimaced when the window opened behind the killer and Iris scrambled out, followed by Patty and Cisco, Cisco, the most injured of the trio.

 

“Iris, no!” Barry shouted.

 

But before he could really say anything else, Patty shot the killer, and he jerked before falling backward, his bod absolutely still.

 

“Great shot,” Cisco breathed, pushing his hair behind his ears. Patty smiled, relieved and triumphant.

 

“Thanks, he was distracted so I figured, why not you know?” Patty approached the killer slowly, leaning over him. “Well, if that’s really his face, then if someone knows him he should be easy to identify.” she said.

 

Then, like some specter from darkness itself, the killer sat up, his axe still gripped in his hand and swung it so hard at Patty’s leg that it separated the limb from her body. She fell over, helpless as the killer swung his axe down on her abdomen. Barry didn’t even wait for Patty to breathe her last. There was no hope for her, but the other could probably escape if they needed to.

 

Barry darted for Iris and snagged her hand and turned, gesturing for Cisco to follow. They ran back down the trail, towards the lodge, screaming as they went, and they could hear answering calls from their friends, which was enough to energize them once more.

 

Linda reached for Iris and Barry, while Cisco fell into Caitlin and Ronnie, the former of the pair, hovering over Cisco worriedly.

 

“The killer--he’s behind us, we have to go,” Barry said.

 

“Where’s Patty?” Linda demanded, but Barry shook his head. They didn’t have time to mourn another friend lost, when Cisco cried out, a knife protruding from his shoulder. They turned and saw that the killer had simply thrown a knife, his aim true.

 

They ran away, Ronnie and Barry holding Cisco up between, them. They made it to another large cabin and barred them, but they didn’t seem to think it was effective. Cisco dropped his machete his sobs filling the quiet.

 

“I watched him kill them...God I can’t believe they’re dead.” Cisco groaned, wiping at his hands.

 

“Cisco take deep breaths okay, you need to relax. If you freak out we won’t be able to help you,” Ronnie said. “You need to tell us what happened to you,” Ronnie pressed. Caitlin elbowed her boyfriend away.

 

“Not now Ronnie. Cisco are you hurt anywhere I can’t see?” she asked quietly, resting her hand lightly on his knee.

 

“No, no. He didn’t hurt me anywhere else,” Cisco mumbled. Caitlin took off her backpack and did her best to nurse Cisco’s wounds before giving her attention to his shoulder wound. Taking the knife out was the worst part, as Cisco had to bite down on his shirt to muffle his screams.

 

“I can’t watch,” Linda said turning away, her face so pale that her dark eyes looked like tunnels. Her eyes were red and teary eyed and Barry could hardly blame her. Three of their friends were dead and they had no way to contact help, and the only people coming would be a school bus filled with school children in the next week. They’d be long dead by then. It was a dire situation all around.

 

“Poor Cisco,” Iris mumbled, before going to Caitlin and Cisco. She reached for his hand and squeezed it, offering Cisco a weak smile.

 

“Barry…” Linda began, looking up at him with such a devastated expression that Barry’s heart went out to her. “H-how did Patty die?”

 

“I can’t tell you that, Linda. Watching it was awful and I don’t want you to remember her like that,” Barry said.

 

“Tell me!” Linda snapped, her eyes blazing. Barry shook his head.

 

“Why do you want to know this?”

 

“Because Patty and I were friends. I never really let her know that I really loved her. I mean, even Eddie. And Bette too? My friends are dying and I wasn’t there for them.”

 

“You couldn’t have been there for her in that moment. It was life or death and I  _ wish _ we could’ve been there for her, but she died knowing we loved her, so that’s all we can hope for.” Barry sighed. Linda turned her face into Barry’s shoulder and sobbed, her shoulder quaking with her grief.

 

Barry rubbed Linda’s back as his eyes sought out Iris’s.

 

By now, Caitlin had patched Cisco up and Ronnie was speaking calmly to him, soothing Cisco’s panic.

 

“We need to find a way out of here. Is there a way to fix the phone?” Barry asked the room at large but he was mostly talking to Ronnie.

 

“If the phone box isn’t too damaged we can just replace the fuse, and make a call but we’d have to be quick because if it’s not finished when we try to make the call we’ll miss out chance.” 

 

“So we fix it. I’ll go out, and someone keeps an eye out. Someone has to stay in and make the call.” Barry said.

 

“I’ll repair it. No offense, but you guys are super smart but I literally rebuilt a car in one summer. If we’re gonna live, I need to be the one.” Cisco said.

 

“You’re shoulder’s injured.” Caitlin said softly.

 

“And Bette, Eddie, and Patty are dead. Are we done stating facts?” Cisco asked sharply.

 

“Cisco!” Ronnie snapped.

 

“Stop! Cisco can you move your arm enough to even do this?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I’ll make the call. Dad taught me what cops listen for to know if a call is the real deal.” Iris said.

 

“Okay then. Cisco you fix the phone box, Barry and I will cover for you. Iris, you make the call. Caitlin, Linda you guys keep watch, let us know if you see anything.” Ronnie said. Iris nodded, her jaw set. Barry could tell by her face that she was probably planning on just joining them in the fight later, but honestly he couldn’t blame her. 

 

Caitlin walked over to Ronnie and cupped his face, kissing his lips tenderly, touching their foreheads together.

 

“Be careful Ronnie. Please,” she breathed. He nodded and pecked her nose.

 

“I will. You be safe too. Love you,”

 

“Love you too,” she whispered. Everyone separated and Barry followed Cisco and Ronnie to search for the fuse. Caitlin and Linda were at each end of the lodge, both equipped with radios. Barry opened every drawer he saw unopened, but eventually they found it, rolling underneath a dresser upstairs. Barry swapped out his fire poker for another spare baseball bat in a downstairs closet. They didn’t unlock the doors to go outside, only crawled out the windows, carefully climbing. Barry and Ronnie faced the woods, listening as Cisco fixed the phone box. Barry counted every slight clink, every sound of fizzled electricity. They had so little time it felt like, and BArry was beginning to sweat from the stress. Cisco exhaled in relief and Ronnie didn’t even wait for his verbal confirmation, he had out his radio and commanded.

 

“Now, Iris!”

 

Barry could faintly hear Iris yelling into the phone, her voice harsh and scared, cracking as she pleaded for  _ someone please, help us, he killed our friends. _

 

The others relaxed to know that but then quickly went back into the lodge, the adrenaline making them clumsy and loud. Iris thundered down the stairs and Barry rushed to meet her, but they didn’t embrace, only brushed hands, as they all gathered near the fireplace. 

 

“So, what’d they say?” Linda asked.

 

“They should be here in a half hour. We just have to hold out. I told them he’s dangerous so they’ll probably be armed But they said to get to somewhere with strong doors and less windows. Iris relayed, glancing at the lodge and the point was clear. The lodge had thin wooden doors and it had windows everywhere.

 

“Goddamit. I don’t know that I can do another run.” Cisco admitted.

 

“Don’t worry, the next cabin is super close,” Caitlin pointed out to him, rubbing his back.

 

“We’ll watch your back Cisco, don’t worry.” Ronnie assured him. Barry leaned to look out the window and turned back to the group, once hand going around Iris’s waist, tugging her to his side.

 

“I think we should go out the back window. We’ve been going out of windows all night and he might expect that. Also we might not want to go as a large group. But we should keep traveling in pairs,” Barry suggested.

 

Linda nodded.

 

“That sounds good. Wait, does everybody have a radio on them? Or at least most of us?” Iris asked.

 

Ronnie held up his own radio, and Linda held up hers, but Iris and Barry both didn’t have one.

 

“Okay, so two groups of three then, so we can be even,” Caitlin suggested. Iris’s pressed herself to Barry’s side and Barry tightened his arm around her waist.

 

“I guess that would work. We should leave soon though, we barely got away from the killer before,” Iris said, glancing up at Barry.

 

“Yeah,” Barry said weakly. “Let’s be quick,” Barry said.

 

In the end Ronnie, Caitlin, and Cisco parted ways with Linda, Barry, and Iris.

 

Barry waited with bated breath as the others left through the back door and gave it thirty seconds before slipping out as well. In the increasing darkness, Barry used the lights around the camp to watch the others make their way to the next cabin, Caitlin hd just cleared the window when the killer seemed to materialize from around the corner and grabbed Ronnie, choking him with both hands. Cisco swung his machete clumsily, hitting the killer in the back.

 

The man let out and ungodly screech of pain, before swinging his arm and backhanding Cisco, knocking him down. Caitlin scrambled to get to Ronnie, but Barry could hear his neck cracking from where he, Linda, and Iris watched in horror. The killer dropped Ronnie unceremoniously to the ground. When Cisco ran at him, to swing once more, the killer kicked Cisco int the stomach, and Cisco stumbled back, now several feet from the killer. But he wasn’t safe with range.

 

The killer threw his axe and it landed in Cisco’s forehead, knocking him down. Barry could see Cisco twitching, as he died, and Barry grew nauseous when the killer strode over and yanked the axe out of Cisco’s forehead, pieces of brain matter and skull coming out. By now, Caitlin was draped over Ronnie’s body sobbing. The killer looked at her, watching her sob and scream, his face unmoving. Barry wondered if he couldn’t move it because of the obvious burns or because he really was that emotionless. He snapped out of his stupor when Iris screamed.

 

“Hey! Get away from her, you bastard,” she yelled. The killer turned to look at her and began to walk toward them. Iris stalked toward him, her eyes blazing, but all Barry could see was Iris falling, Iris  _ dying _ and he followed her, dividing the killer’s attention.

 

Iris swung her baseball, smacking the killer in the side of the head. Barry wasn’t far behind but Iris swung again, clipping the killer’s shoulder. Hi snapped out and grabbed Iris’s neck, lifting her up easily just like he did to Ronnie. Barry nearly stopped short, stumbling with his urgency. But he saw a glint of  _ something _ in Iris’s hand and watched as she jammed it in the killer’s neck. He pulled it out, blood spurting from his neck, turning his face to Iris again, and though his face didn’t move, Barry was sure that he was furious. By now, Barry was close enough to hit the killer and he did so, his bat breaking off over the killer’s head. Something creeped over Barry’s heart, the cold hand of fear and disbelief. The killer just kept taking hits, nothing seemed to faze him. He glanced behind the hulking figure and saw that Caitlin was staring up at the killer, a cold look passing out her face. 

 

Linda pulled Iris back when the killer reached her and Barry watched as Caitlin leapt up, grabbing at the stringy mass of hair on the back of the killer’s head and pulling him back.

 

“You killed him, how could you do that?” Caitlin screeched, her hands going for the killer’s face like claws, her face twisted in grief and fury. She got a grip on his face, her nails raking down his face. Barry made to grab Caitlin and pull her away but she pulled away.

 

“Caitlin get away from him! He’s dangerous!” Barry protested.

 

“So am I,” she grunted, reaching behind herself and grabbing her pot, raising it above her head and bringing it down swiftly. But the killer, brought his hand up, protecting himself from the majority of the hit and pushing Caitlin so that she rolled off of him. He rolled after her and grabbed her bottom jaw, prying it open with his bare hands and ripping it off with his bare hands. Linda gagged in shock and disgust and Barry grabbed both girls’ hands and dragged them away from the killer and they ran down the trail until they were well out of sight of the killer, piling into a small cabin, barricading the doors and collapsing onto the floor.

 

Linda stared at the floor, her brow furrowed in thought. Iris was pacing, cursing under her breath, gnawing at her lip. Barry tried not to compulsively check the windows and door, but he couldn’t help it. They were running out of places to go and it had barely been ten minutes. In just a few minutes, three of them had fallen to the killer with barely a fight.

 

“We need to coordinate somehow,” Iris said.

 

“How? Barry doesn’t have a weapon and there’s only three of us!” Linda said.

 

“Well we can’t just hide. The camp isn’t that big. Is there a way out? The cars maybe?” Iris asked.

 

“Except we left out keys in our rooms,” Barry pointed out.

 

“So we go back and get them. We take the long way around and grab our keys and get out. As long as we just...keep our heads we should be fine. I got mad back there, but I can keep calm this time,” she promised.

 

“Iris it’s just not a good idea. We’re not going to make it if we leave,” Barry said, clasping his hands together and staring at the ground.

 

“And we’re sitting ducks in this cabin. You guys didn’t see how he broke down the door when Patty and I were hiding. We can’t hide, we can’t fight. So we run.” Iris pleaded.

 

“I guess when you put it like that, we really  _ have _ to leave. Dammit,” Linda sighed. Barry ran a hand over his neck.

 

“Okay, okay. What can we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really dropping like flies, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

The plan was fairly simple in theory, if everything went according to plan they should be driving down the mountain unscathed and exultant with relief. But Linda really wasn’t sure it was going to go down that way. But the plan relied on some manner of stealthiness and mechanical knowledge. Linda and Iris would be providing the first part and Barry the second.

 

The idea was for Linda and Iris to both sneak through the camp and search for the car keys to any of the others’ cars. Iris and Linda were going together for this part, but leaving Barry behind, because he wasn’t very fast or quiet.

 

Barry of course, resented leaving either girl alone, some strange overprotective instinct rising in him? But Linda and Iris pushed back until he finally gave in.

 

“Okay, are you guys ready to go?” Barry asked anxiously, his jaw set in that stubborn way that made Linda worry.

 

Iris nodded, gripping her baseball bat tighter, walking over to the window and glancing around, leaving her body just out a view.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready. Linda, you good?” Iris asked. Linda shrugged.

 

“Ready as I can be, let’s go before I lose my nerve,” Linda asked. Linda watched as Barry and Iris stared at one another before rolling her eyes. “Just have your big damn kiss.” she whined, already anxious enough, without their sexual tension choking her to death.

 

Iris rushed Barry, cupping his face and pressing a firm, almost chaste kiss to his lips. She pulled away and kissed him some more, before kissing his jaw as well.

 

“I’m giving you a better kiss when we’re off this stupid mountain, okay?” she asked, but it was a demand, a  _ plea _ more than anything else.

 

“You’re coming back, both of you.” Barry said seriously. Linda teared up a little at the sentiment, worried that they were all just saying goodbye even though they were trying to be hopeful.

 

“God, I knew there was a reason I dated you goofy ass,” Linda sighed, smiling weakly a Barry. Iris chuckled hugging Linda to her side.

 

“I won’t be mad if you kiss him too,” Linda snorted.

 

“Like I want to try and compare to  _ that _ kiss. Come on, girl. Let’s go.” Linda said, her hand twitching over the handle of Cisco’s machete, something she’d pilfered after they circled back to hope for Ronnie’s keys originally.

 

Linda climbed through the window first, straining her ears to hear every snap of branches in the woods, every shift in the air. Iris’s one footsteps throw Linda off a little, but she’s grateful to have Iris at her side. For now, they’re making their way to the lodge in hopes that there are keys there, since all the cars are parked nearby it anyway. Linda leads the way, since she’s faster than Iris, and keeps well away from shadows, but avoids the trails since the lights would simply illuminate their location. Once they reach their first checkpoint, Iris pulls out an extra radio and lets Barry know.

 

“First check, clear.” she said quickly, quietly. Linda pauses behind a cabin, her heart pounding with mounting panic. The killer was nowhere to be seen which meant he was either just out of sight, stalking them waiting for his moment to strike. Or perhaps he was stalking Barry, who was all alone, holed up in their backup cabin with bear traps in front of the doors. Or maybe the killer was collecting the evidence of their friends’ corpses, trying to be remain guiltless. After all,  _ someone _ would notice the bodies eventually.

 

Linda blinked, clearing her thoughts. She heard nothing suspicious, so they kept moving. Once they reached the lodge Linda and Iris are quick to scramble inside, locking the doors once more and opening at least two windows on the first floor for easy escape. They tear through the place, trying to find keys of any sort. 

 

“Maybe upstairs then?” Iris whispered, though they were sure they were alone.

 

“Yeah,” Linda breathed, climbing the stairs slowly and avoiding the creakiest ones. “God, I hate this fucking place.” Linda said and Iris huffed.

 

“Yeah? Same.”

 

Linda paused in front of the closest door, her head tilted so that she could press her ear to the door.

 

She stopped breathing, trying to listen harder, though it only made her heart pound in anxiety so she forced herself to be absolutely still as she breathed so slowly she could barely detect her own breaths.

 

She stepped away.

 

Iris was right behind her, her fingers pressing to Linda’s back.

 

“This is my room and I know my keys aren’t in there,” Linda said eventually.

 

Iris gave Linda a quizzical look.

 

_ I heard him.  _ Linda mouthed, her head shaking. Iris’s eyes widened and she swallowed visibly.

 

“I guess. Come on, let’s go.” Iris said, her voice steady, but Linda could see her sweat beading at her hairline, the stressed line between her eyebrows.

 

“Let’s go to the next cabin, come on, let’s use the windows.” Linda said, walking slowly toward the next room and opening it quickly and quietly, slipping through and letting Iris slip in after her. Linda shut and locked the door and sank down, huddled up and avoiding the door so that even if the killer lay on the ground to look through the gap, he’d never see them. They closed their eyes when they heard the other door creak open and the heavy footsteps of the killer as he stalked downstairs and left th lodge. Linda and Iris gave it a few more minute before they stood, Linda’s calves aching and her foot asleep.

 

Linda took a deep breath and turned to the door.

 

“That was Ronnie’s room.”

 

“His keys,” Iris said, her face breaking into a shaky, hopeful smile.

 

It takes all their care to not sprint to the next room.

 

When Linda gets in, she makes for the dresser, tripping over Ronnie’s running shoes sprawled in the floor. Iris checked the nightstand, and covered her mouth, muffling her excited squeal.

 

“They key!” Linda said, hugging Iris with relief. The plan was going well. Maybe they’d get out of this without dying. Maybe.

 

Linda once again led the way outside, with Iris whispering urgently to Barry in the radio. They would wait until he was within view of the lodge before starting the car. But they’d have to get it started first. Linda waited until Iris got the message from Iris that Barry was nearby before climbing out the window. 

 

She knew something was wrong when her foot made contact with a pile of soft leaves and then hard, unyielding metal. There was a horrible screech and metal teeth clamped around her leg, causing Linda to let out a gut wrenching wail. She looked down and saw a rusted bear trap the metal digging into her calf. Iris was out the window in an instant and Linda clamped her mouth shut, her teeth cutting into her tongue. She could barely feel it in her panic. She already made too much noise. Iris had the keys and Barry was already on the way…

 

She was going to be left behind. 

 

But Linda wasn’t ready to die and not at the hands of some deranged killer in the woods. She gripped the bear trap, trying to prying it open with her bare hands but she wasn’t strong enough. She began to sob, worried that the killer was already stalking in their direction. Iris would make a choice and invariably, if Linda couldn’t get out of this, she would never be a part of it. She was going to die here.

 

But Linda saw a pair of small brown hands reach for the bear trap and she looked up at Iris through her blurry vision.

 

“I-Iris?” she asked, her voice catching in hurt and shock both in a heady combination.

 

“Keep pulling,” Iris said frantically. Linda did her best but she had no strength in her arms.

 

“I can’t--Iris it hurts I can barely move. You have to go,” Linda pleaded but she didn’t want to. 

 

“Fuck that,” Iris growled. Linda looked around and saw Barry finally approaching but she could see the killer’s figure, ever approaching.

 

“Iris he’s right there,” Linda cried, and Iris turned around, catching sight of the killer.

 

“Keep pulling! Barry help!” Iris screamed. Barry made his way to the girls, arriving moments before the killer. Rather than help Linda immediately, he kept the killer at bay by feigning hits and dancing out of the killer’s range, but keeping his attention. Linda was torn between trying to free her now numb leg, and worrying that Barry would be the next to die, trying to help her. Iris gave up on pulling with her hands and used her baseball as a lever, her arm muscles flexed as she pushed with all her might. When Linda had enough room to slip her calf out, she lifted her leg and Iris groaned with effort, pulling her baseball out, but it was too late. The baseball bat was snapped in the mouth of the bear trap and snapped in half, splintering.

 

Iris was weaponless, Linda was in danger of losing a leg and Barry was distracting the killer on his own. 

 

They were either going to get to the car, or they were going to die. Iris helped Linda limp to the car, both listening as Barry taunted the killer and danced around the man, but staying fairly close to the girls. Iris helped Linda lay down in the backseat and Linda watched as Iris tried to find something to staunch the sluggish bleeding. Linda couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled off her own shirt and tying it above her leg as a hasty and probably ineffectual tourniquet.

 

“Go, help Barry.” Linda gasped, her leg burning and her eyes watering.

 

“I don’t want to leave you here,” Iris said tearfully.

 

“Go, I’ll lock my door. Go get him,” she said, unsure if she meant get the killer or get Barry.

 

Iris nodded and jogged back to Barry and the killer. Linda turned herself around unsteadily so that she was leaning against the window, able to see what was going on. She watched as Iris and Barry both circled the killer, though Barry, with his bat, was doing the hitting. Linda saw that the killer seemed to be aiming for Barry the most and her hands clenched into fists.

 

“Come on Barry, come on.” Linda said, as she watched Barry feint the killer before stepping back. Iris, fearless and daring, kicked the back of the killer’s knee, causing him to bend forward where Barry then smacked him with the bat. “Yes! Fuck him up!” Linda said fiercely, thinking of her deceased friends. She watched as they all came ever closer. Linda couldn’t help but try to keep out of view. Iris and Barry were making a valiant effort but Linda was in danger of being targeted since she couldn’t even run away if anything went wrong. But Barry and Iris needed to escape, and it wasn’t like Linda could drive with her leg like this.

 

“Barry!” Iris called out and Barry dodged a swipe from the killer, only he used his other hand and got a hold of Barry’s neck. Barry dropped his bat, scrabbling at the killer’s hands, choking audibly, even from where Linda was. Iris quickly grabbed the bat and began to beat at the killer’s back, screaming as she did so “No, let him  _ go _ !” Iris screamed, swinging with her whole body and finally staggering the killer enough for him to drop Barry. Barry fell to all fours, gasping and coughing, his bright red face sweaty. Linda watched as Iris went to comfort him, but paused when the killer stood up straight once more. Instead, Iris stood over Barry and kept guard so that he could breathe and stand on his own. 

 

Linda couldn’t stand it anymore, watching. She was getting lightheaded and she could feel her skin breaking into a cold sweat, and Linda could hear Caitlin’s voice in her head right now.

 

_ “Hypovolemic shock is life-threatening, but it only occurs if you lose about twenty percent of your body’s blood. Of course, most people aren’t really in that kind of danger I suppose.” _

 

Linda pressed her head to the glass but avoided looking out the window. She was probably going to die in the car, even if they got it started. Iris had done a serviceable tourniquet, but Linda knew it wouldn't’ work indefinitely in this situation--namely a killer with an axe. She heard Iris let out a scream and Linda clenched her eyes closed. 

 

God, she just wanted to open her eyes and be home and safe.

 

“Get behind me!” it was Barry and Linda took a deep breath before glancing out the window. Iris was now cradling her arm close to her chest, and Barry had some kind of head wound, based on the blood sluggishly oozing from his temple. They were closer than ever, so close that Linda could swear she could see the killer’s eyes. They were a normal, everyday brown and Linda wondered if that shade would haunt her forever if she got out of this.

 

Linda watched as Barry hit the killer once more breaking the bat and bringing him to his knees, and both Iris and Barry took off gaining a large head start over the killer. Iris handed the keys over to Barry who got them, fumbling with them for a moment. But behind them, Linda only saw the killer recovering and stalking toward them. There was no way they’d get to the car before he did unless he was stunned again.

 

Linda sat back, her hand falling to her side, but she felt something hard beneath her fingers. Linda distantly recalled practicing with the flare gun this afternoon and she realized that if she was going to die, she damn well better make it a challenge.

 

She wrapped her fingers around the gun and looked out the window. She fumbled for the button to roll it down and realized that until the car started she couldn’t do anything. So she gripped the handle and pushed it open, nearly toppling into the grass. Linda lifted the gun, her hands shaking so much that she could barely tell if she was in the neighborhood of hitting the killer. She took a deep breath and shot it anyway.

 

By luck, divine intervention, or some kind of absurd beginner’s luck, the flare hit the killer in the chest, knocking him back. Iris and Barry both turned but Linda growled out.

 

“Get your asses in the car,” and Barry went to the driver’s side and Linda closed the door and collapsed in the seat.

 

“Come on, come on. Start the car, come on.” Barry groaned, almost singing as he turned the key. Never, had Linda wished Ronnie kept up in his car’s maintenance. The killer was now stalking toward them again and Iris was barely holding back her sobs, Linda weeping openly and Barry anxiously hitting the wheel, his own tears falling.

 

“Please, God just  _ start the car!” _ Iris cried and the killer reached the passenger seat the exact moment Linda locked it.

 

She was staring at him then, in the face of the killer. All shiny, burned skin and hard edges. She couldn’t even scream or cry anymore, looking in the face of death as the car’s door shook. But the car roared to life and Barry hit the gas, speeding off, leaving the lone figure of the killer in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! three survivors, which is three more than I originally pictured but fuck I just couldn't kill my babies. Anyway, hope this wasn't so bad!

Linda lay in her hospital bed, watching Iris and Barry give their testimonies on television. Linda had opted out of testifying on account of her shattered leg and `psychological damage’. Iris had a broken arm still, but Linda thought that there was a certain kind of poise in the way she told their story. But there wasn’t really a victory. Their friends were dead and now they were traumatized for life, regardless of what happened to him.

 

The killer--now named as Kent Benni--had seemingly expressed no remorse for killing their friends. When asked why he committed the crimes, Kent had simply stared before saying he felt like it, through his garbled and damaged voice. Courtesy of Iris’s stab with a pocketknife. Linda finally turned off the television, bitter and angry.

 

She pretended to sleep when her parents came in.

 

There was nothing to talk about.

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss West, what can you tell us about what happened to you that night?” a reporter asked his expression horrified and attentive. Iris fought the urge to grit her teeth. She didn’t speak since she didn’t want any sound bites for news stations to use. Instead she gently nudged a camera away from her face and kept walking, her face impassive. Her father was still with Barry who’s broken down the in courtroom. Iris wanted to stay but she’d been dismissed when she’d started yelling at the man who’d terrorized them.

 

She just couldn’t handle how the press was humanizing him, sympathizing with his burns and apparent loneliness but watching his face in the courtroom, Iris could sense his remorseless hatred. She wished that they’d run him down instead of driving away. But Iris thought of the others every day, waking up crying and sweating. She couldn’t imagine how Linda was dealing with this, all alone in a hospital. But Iris was actually going to see her friend soon, she just had to get out of here…

 

Just had to get out…

 

* * *

 

 

He tried to be strong in the aftermath, for Iris and Linda and even Joe. But Barry just couldn’t relax anymore. He was always tense now and he knew that his paranoia was really starting to scare Joe. Still, Barry had convinced the girls that they could all live together. He’d thought that Linda at the very least would protest since Iris and Barry had moved from `something’ to ` _ something _ ’. Only, Linda was now an integral part of them, not quite as a lover but not just a close friend either. Right now, Barry was double checking the locks again, for the fifth time tonight. He finished checking the front door and decided that the windows were in need of a check as well.

 

He had just about finished when he noticed Iris coming around the corner, a soft, rueful smile on her face.

 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked her and she shrugged.

 

“I was just cleaning my gun when I woke up and you weren’t there. I’m about to check on Linda though. You wanna come too?” Iris asked.

 

Barry nodded, making sure that the last window was locked.

  
“Yeah,” he affirmed holding his hand out for Iris’s. Linda slept in the downstairs room still since her leg hadn’t healed quite right and she hated going up and down the stairs. Iris and Barry both peeked into the room to see Linda furiously typing on her laptop, her hair in a disastrous bun and her brow furrowed. She glanced up at the pair, barely pausing.

 

“Wow we’re gonna look like shit tomorrow aren’t we?” she asked rhetorically with a bared teeth smile. 

 

“What are you writing?” Iris asked.

 

“Just venting through my writing.” Linda said vaguely. Barry didn’t question Linda and neither did Iris, but they didn’t have to. Linda didn’t really hide that she coped by rewriting what happened to their friends, ending with them killing Kent Benni or just never encountering a killer. Her therapist knew about it and allowed it currently, but Barry suspected that Linda would have to stop soon.

 

“Well, honey it’s time for bed. We can’t all stay up,” Iris said, walking behind Linda and massaging her shoulders. Linda rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah well, nightmares suck. I’m fine guys, go back to bed,” Linda insisted.

 

Barry walked over and leaned against her desk, staring down at her.

 

“I think we should all get some sleep. Especially if we’re starting school soon,” Barry said. Linda sighed heavily.

 

“God, you’re right. What am I doing?” Lind asked.

 

“Trying to cope,” Iris quipped, patting Linda’s shoulder.

 

Barry watched them with tender eyes, though inside he could feel his own panic crawling up his throat.

 

_ You can’t protect them, they’re going to die anyway! _

 

But he pushed it down to walk next to Iris and wrap his arm around Iris.

 

“You’re doing your best. But I think we should share tonight.” Barry suggested.

 

Linda paused, and he could see that she was probably deliberating.

 

“Yeah okay. Just try not to cuddle me in your sleep again Iris, you’re a drooler,” Linda complained closing her laptop and stretching. Iris grinned.

 

“You love it really. Besides you’re the one with the octopus limbs.” Iris retorted.

 

So the girls got settled ad Barry lay in the bed, on Iris’s other side, sandwiched between them both. The truth was that sleeping this way was comforting, though not very restful. Linda pawed at Barry in her sleep and Iris did indeed drool, but at the very least Barry could say they were close and more importantly, alive.

 

That was really all he could ask.


End file.
